


Adopting a Wayward Son

by GamerGirl1996_4ever



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Adoption, Badboy!Drake, Ditching school, Drinking, Juvi, Smoking, Swearing, Tattoos, criminal record, etc. - Freeform, really bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerGirl1996_4ever/pseuds/GamerGirl1996_4ever
Summary: What will happen, when 16 year old Drake Parker, gets adopted by the Parker – Nichols family? (Badboy!Drake)Rated: T for swear words!Story includes: Drake, Josh, Megan, Walter and Audrey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own anything. All the rights belong to the creator Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon

 

**Summary:** What will happen, when 16 year old Drake Parker, gets adopted by the Parker – Nichols family? (Badboy!Drake)

 

**Important:** In this chapter there is talk about a juvenile correction center and the adopting progress. This is just my interpretation, so that it works best for my story. I don’t know how the adoption works in real life or how a correction center looks.

 

**A/N:** So this is my first Drake  & Josh Fanfic. Just yesterday I saw an episode of Drake & Josh and I realized how much my life has changed since I saw an episode. Looking in my little booklet, that I keep to write all my fanfic ideas down (Yes, I’m such a nerd, hahaha) I saw that I wrote down this idea almost 12!!! years ago. Soooo know I finally worked my idea out. So I hope you enjoy this little work of mine.

 

“...“ speaking

_´...´ thoughts_

 

 

“Josh! Megan! Come on, we’re going to be late!“

 

Nine year old Megan Parker comes storming down the stairs two at a time. She is very excited to go to the juvenile correction center. Why is she so excited? Well, since Walter and Josh have moved into the house, her mom and Walter have decided to they are going to adopt a child and today the day has finally arrived. Barely being able to contain her joy, Megan screamed at Josh to hurry up. She desperately hopes that her new sibling doesn’t turn out to be such a boob as her stepbrother.

 

However, Josh didn’t share the same opinion as his sister. He eyes sweep around his bedroom once more. Wanting to enjoy the last few minutes, in what will soon be his and his adopted sibling’s room, he takes a deep breath and closes the door. Walking down the stairs, it feels like his shoes are filled with lead. Dragging his feet down one at a time, he hopes that it doesn’t turn out so bad.

Josh does not hate the arrival of another sibling. In fact Josh loves to have another sibling. Someone, who is around his age, who will go to the movies with him. Just someone, who understands him on the same teenage level. The problem is that, at the moment, his adopted sibling lives in a juvenile correction center, which concerns him greatly.

 

_´What if he/she is a murderer. Maybe I won’t even survive the first night. Who will be present at my funeral? Oh god, don’t panic Josh, do NOT panic!´_

 

Seeing his son’s expression, Walter whispered to Audrey that she and Megan should already go wait in the car. After making sure that he heard the front door close, Walter waited at the bottom of the stairs. “Come on josh, I know that this will be another change, but I promise you that it will be a chance for the better.” he squeezed Josh’s shoulder, while ruffling his hair, letting him know that he was there for his son. “hey, maybe you’ll even meet somebody there with the same hobbies”

“Come on dad, in a juvenile correction center? Josh whined, trying to ensure that his father hadn’t ruin his hair.

“Now Josh, what did I say about making assumptions?” Josh sighed “To never judge a book by it’s cover, dad.”

 

Suddenly their little father – son moment was ruined by a persistent car honking and Megan’s angry voice filling the air. “Boob, is your little girl moment over? I want to GO!”

“Well, I guess someone is really eager to go heh?” Walter laughed. He ruffled Josh hair once more, which resulted into another “DAD!” and walked to the front door.

“come on Josh, or else I think that Megan will drive herself there.”

 

“I’m coming dad!” _‘Well, here goes noting’_

 

The drive to the correction center was spent in silence. It wasn’t the nice kind of silence. It was more like the slice the tension with a knife silence. They were all too anxious to talk, too afraid, that if one of them uttered a word, that they would make a u-turn and drive straight back home.

 

Arriving at the center, Josh couldn’t believe that this is it. The gray castle-like building looms over his head, making big ugly shadows on the ground. Everywhere he looks, he sees barbed wire and cell bars. It looks just like the prison of the TV-shows he secretly watches like prison break. He knows that he should have expected something like this. Hell, mom and dad had even told him that he shouldn’t have too high hopes about the place that they were going. But still, hearing and actually seeing the place, were two different things.

 

Audrey walked to the front gates and rung the buzzer. Patiently waiting, she hopes that this is the right decision after all. She and Walter knew, before they got married, that they wanted to adopt a child. They were both too old to have a child of their own or an infant and they both know, that there are a lot of orphans, who deserve a loving home. After long nights and a ton of research later, they had found out that adopting wasn’t so easy as they had thought. Deciding to look at alternative adopting, Walter found a site, that talked about adopting an orphan, who lives in a juvenile correction center. These orphans live there, because normal orphanages cannot handle these kids, who often, at a young age, have a criminal record. These kind of adoptions are easier, because the correction center’s are happy, if they have one child less to worry about. It wasn’t Audrey’s first choice, but she would never look a gift horse into the mouth.

 

Slowly they heard a crackling voice over the buzzer.

 

“Welcome to the juvenile correction center Weberly. Please states your names and the purpose of your Visit.”

 

“Hello, my name is Walter Nichols, this is my wife Audrey Parker, and our children Josh and Megan. We have an appointment with miss Weberly about an adopting.”

 

“Alright. Please wait till one of the guards come. He will escort you to miss Weberly. I wish you and your family a nice day. You’re going to need it.”

 

**A/N:** Soooo??? What do you think? I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review if you want to read more or see any mistakes, because English is not my native language and I really appreciate reviews :)

Have a good night everyone!!!!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

 

**Summary:** What will happen, when 16 year old Drake Parker, gets adopted by the Parker – Nichols family? (Badboy!Drake)

 

**Important:** In this chapter there is talk about a juvenile correction center and the adopting progress. This is just my interpretation, so that it works best for my story. I don’t know how the adoption works in real life or how a correction center looks.

 

“...“ speaking

_´...´ thoughts_

 

After patiently waiting for the guard to arrive, the Parker – Nichols family walks through the front gate, following the guard through a series of complex corridors and doors. Megan tries to memorizes the different turns and doors, but quickly got dizzy and gave up, because everything in the correction center is gray. Finally arriving in what looks like the a slightly bigger hallway, Megan sighs relieved. Even though she isn’t claustrophobic, all those hallways that look eeriethe same, make her squirm.

 

”Welcome to the main hall of our facility. You are almost cleared to enter the main room, where miss Weberley is awaiting you. We’ll just conduct a small series of inspections to make sure you aren’t carrying anything that can be used as a weapon or that you aren’t trying to smuggle an object or drugs into the facility.”

 

“Is that really necessary officer...”

 

“Smith”

 

“Officer Smith, is that really necessary? Josh and Megan wouldn’t do something like that and my wife wouldn’t harm a fly.”

 

“Mr. Nichols, I know these precautions seem unnecessary to the families, who obviously have never been in contact with these kind of children, but you don’t know how many distraught mothers we have had, who tried to smuggle something in, so that there children could try to escape the facility. So yes Mr. Nichols these precautions are absolutely necessary.”

 

After the Audrey and Megan got their bags x-raid and checked, they all had togo through a detection gate, get sniffed at by a drugs dog and finally having to give up all their valuables in a box, they were finally allowed to enter the main room.

 

To Josh the main room looks just like the rest of the facility. Everywhere he looks, he sees gray. The walls are gray, the floor: gray, the ceiling: gray, everything is freaking gray! He is starting to get depressed by all that gray everywhere. The only thing that doesn’t seem to be gray is Miss Weberley.

 

If you would ask Josh, Miss Weberley looks like a giant cotton candy cone. Miss Weberley is wearing a pink hat, a pinks dress and pink shoes. If he would have looked closer, he would have even seen that she is wearing pink nail polish, pink lipstick and pink eyeshadow. It makes him shudder. With her black hair pulled into a tight bun, she looks really out of place in the gray room. It hurts his eyes just to look at her. She looks old. Not as old as his grammy though, more like as old as his father.

 

“I’m really sorry that all of you had to go through all those procedures, but as my guards most likely already explained, it’s an absolutely necessity. It isn’t good if these pri- uh children escape. So you want to adopt one of these children? That means we have to go through the door on the right. This facility is divided up in two different services. On the left, you will find the “regular” criminals and on the right are the orphans with a criminal record. This way, we try to keep them separated. You don’t want them to get ideas, if you know what I mean. I saw that you didn’t specify the age and gender of the child on the papers. Is that correct?”

 

So overwhelmed by basically everything, Audrey almost didn’t hear the question.

 

“Uh, yes, yes! That is correct. My husband and I couldn’t decide and we really wanted our children to be there, because they also have the right to have a vote in this. It’s going to also change their lives after all.”

 

‘Ugh, an another one of those families’

 

“Well then, if that your decision as one big, happy family, then I am really happy for you. Shall we begin?”

 

**A/N:** Well, that was already chapter 2. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and then the family will finally meet Drake! But I need your help/inspiration for chapter 3.

Question 1: Would you rather have that Drake and Megan are half siblings (same dad) or just a coincident last name (not related)?

Question 2: Any ideas on who the family will meet in the facility e.g. Gabe from Good Luck Charlie? Just let me know who you would really like to see in the corection center :) (it can be any franchise!)

Please let me know in a review and then I will be able to start writing the next chapter. I hoped you liked this chapter. *gives every reviewer big huggs*

Have a good night  you guys !!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See chapter 1
> 
>  
> 
> Summary: What will happen, when 16 year old Drake Parker, gets adopted by the Parker – Nichols family? (Badboy!Drake)
> 
>  
> 
> Important: In this chapter there is talk about a juvenile correction center and the adopting progress. This is just my interpretation, so that it works best for my story. I don’t know how the adoption works in real life or how a correction center looks.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!! *throws cookies at every reader and reviewer!* I’m really sorry that I didn’t have the time to update this sooner, but the months of college have been a disaster. There were so many tests, deadlines, written reports etc. that I didn’t have the time to concentrate on my writing. And then when I finally had the time to write I ended up in the hospital without my laptop. So thanks for your patience. Here is chapter 3! :)
> 
>  
> 
> “...“ speaking
> 
> ´...´ thoughts

“Since you haven’t decided which gender yet, why don’t we start with the girls. If you would ask me, I would advice you to adopt a girl. Girls are in every way superior to boys after all.” laughed Miss Weberley as she led the family through yet another row of corridors. At the end of what felt like the 37th corridor, they finally arrived at a bright pink door labeled girls.

 

“ Well, behind this door are all the girls in our care at the moment. There are just four of them, which is a blessing really, because I truly believe that every girl deserves a loving home, don´t you agree?” Miss Weberley said with a sad smile on her face as she opened the door.

Whereas the rest of the facility is painted gray, behind the pink door lays a bubblegum pink main room. Josh has to basically shield his eyes at the absurdity of that much pink. At first glance he thinks that this much pink should be banned…. but upon a closer looks, he sees, that the bright pink wall are just a coverup to make the main room feel more like a living room than a juvie. The walls and carpet had at one point, definitely been a deep bright pink, but after years of cutbacks, cleaning and no maintenance, they had turned a faded, bland pink. Bean bags are placed in different corners to give the girls some space for themselves. In the middle is a big, worn couch with an old TV in front of it. Every wall has four doors, which Josh guesses, leads to the bedrooms of the girls, because only four doors had a picture and a name on them. Focusing his eyes on the reason why they had come, he takes a closer look at the four girls seated in different areas.

 

The first girl is sitting in the far corner on the left. She is wearing a red dress with big white palm tree leaves on it. Her long, straight black hair is cascading down her back. Her big, brow eyes are filled with curiosity as she is occupied with reading a book.

In the other corner there are two teenage girl sitting together on a big worn out couch. The girl on the left is writing in what seems to be a black notebook with scissors being stabbed into the cover.

 

‘ _She definitely looks like a punk girl, with_ _all those_ _blue highlights in her dark brown hair._ _Also her outfit basically screams_ _goth_ _at you. I mean, what normal teenager would want to wear a ripped T-shirt, with Devils little princess on it? If that only_ _didn’t_ _convince me, then those spikes and tears in her clothing definitely will._ _I don’t want a sister like that. What if she ends up in the same class as me?! Oh, no she would also live in my bedroom. That would mean 24/7 torture. Uh no, no way! Never in a million years. I haven’t even met Oprah yet. I don’t want to die before having met Oprah!_ _’_

 

However her teal colored eyes are no longer focused on her notebook.

 

‘ _Is she trying to kill that girl?! Shouldn’t someone do something about it?!’_ Josh frantically looks around the room for any guards, but he sees no one.

 

The girl, who is almost getting killed is the complete opposite in appearance. She is laying upside down, chewing bubblegum and popping the occasional bubblegum bubble. Her wavy blond hair is pulled into a tight ponytail. Her blue eyes are twinkling with mischief and laughter.

 

“Jade, stop it! Keep those scissors away from this gorgeous face!” The blonde girl yells, however she is not moving from her spot.

 

“I will only stop, if you stop blowing and popping those annoying bubbles!” Jade screeches, while continuously trying to stab her in the face, focusing on the mouth area.

 

“what, like this?” she smirked, while blowing an enormous bubble and popping in right into Jade’s face.

 

“Sam, I’m going to kill you!” Jade efforts to stab her multiplying.

 

In the middle of the room there is the last teenager sitting cross-legged on the ground. Her brown hair, that at one point had been a perfect bun, is now resembling a bird’s nest. Her dark brown eyes are focused on the paper laying in her lap. Smudges of charcoal are visible on her face, hands and clothing, suggesting that she is drawing.

 

“Well, they all look like such lovely girls, don’t they Walter? Miss Weberley, may I ask how they ended up here?”

 

“Why, yes of course, Audrey dear! It’s such a tragedy really. The young girl in the left corner is Lilo Pelekai. She is six years old. Her parents passed away in a car accident. Her older sister tried to take care of her, but it was too much for her. We had to take her away after the police had an alarming phone call from the social worker. Lilo had called him about aliens invading her house and that her dog was protecting her from the aliens with a chainsaw. She was placed into our care, because she also has the habit of biting other girls, making voodoo dolls of them and making said voodoo dolls drown or die in horrible ways.

The brunette and the blonde over there are Jade West and Samantha “Sam” Puckett. It may seem like Jade is trying to kill Sam, but that is just how they show their affection for each other. Since Sam has arrived here, they have been growing closer and they have become best friends.

Now, you should know that Jade technically still has a father, but he disowned her, when she got kicked out of school. Now, despite of her appearance, Jade was always one of the brightest students at Hollywood Arts High School. She has always been a moody and Gothic like girl, but only after a new girl transferred to her class, did she started to spiral out of control. With a mother, who is out of the picture and a father, who thinks work is more important, there was no one to stop her on her downwards spiral into darkness. She completely snapped one day at school. She threatened to kill the girl and her boyfriend with a gun.

Now Sam Puckett came to us, because the police caught her stealing. Her parents records alone would have been enough to put her in here. Her mother has been in and out of prison for most of her life and her father has been sentenced to life. Sam even lived her first years in prison with her mother. Frankly there is not one family member, who hasn’t been in prison, at one moment of their lives. Se was put into our care to prevent her from becoming like the rest of her family. She is quite lazy, but with the right mindset, she can achieve a lot in her life. From what we have seen, the two of them have become really attached to each other and it would be a shame to separate them. They somehow keep each other grounded.

 

“May I ask what did Samantha try to steal?” Walter asked. He couldn’t believe that the girl laughing on the couch could come from such a family.

 

“The police caught her trying to steal a car from a car dealer’s show room. They also found stolen jewelry with a worth of 1.2 million dollars.

Last, but not least is Alex Russo. Now, like Lilo, she was first placed into the custody of her older brother. Police reports stated that late at night someone started a fire in their deli. It traveled to their apartment on the upper floor, so there was no way to escape. When the firemen had control of the fire, they went inside of the apartment. It was like a miracle. They found the younger siblings relatively unharmed, because their older brother had protected them with his body, however the parents were burned alive. Like with Lilo, her older brother, Justin, was granted custody of both his siblings. Whereas her younger brother, Max, could adjust quickly, Alex just derailed completely. She wouldn’t speak to anyone, closing herself off completely to the outside world. The only thing that she kept repeating was that she killed her parents and burned her brother with magic. We advised him to put her into our care, so that we could help her become more mentally stable. We discovered that art helps her express her emotions.”

 

“Now is there any girl in particular that you want to talk to or shall we commence the tour?”

 

“Well I believe that it’s best to continue. I personally need to let the information sink in and the only way to make a decision, is to, also see the boys.” Audrey said to said, waiting from him to nod his head in acknowledgment.

 

“Why yes of course! Follow me please.”

 

Megan was slowly getting tired. Not one of those creepy girls looked cool enough to become a part of her family. She didn’t want some murderer or psychopath as a sibling. She just wanted an awesome brother or sister.

‘ _Maybe living in a dump like this, can make you even crazier’_

Having to walk to the other side of the facility, didn’t help to improve her mood. As if sensing her daughter’s sudden mood swing, Audrey waits for her daughter to catch up to her.

 

“Don’t worry little my little pearl, everything is going to turn out just fine. Just have a little faith, alright?” She whispered into Megan’s ear, placing a soft kiss on her head while squeezing her hand.

 

“Okay” she gently squeezed back, letting her mother know, that she was alright.

 

Interrupting the moment between mother and daughter Miss Weberley marched on.

“Now, behind this door are the boys. I have to warn you though, that it’s very chaotic in there. Just point to the boys, that spark your interest, because I’m not planning on going all specific on all of them, alright? They range between four to seventeen years old. You ready?

 

“Ready as we’ll ever be”

 

Miss Weberley opened the blue door, but none of them were prepared for the truth, that lies behind the blue door. They are met with an onslaught of noise. It is an exact replica of the girls main room, except that, at the boys section, everything is painted a deep, faded blue. Whereas only a few rooms where occupied at the girls section, here is every door labeled with a name. Some doors even have two or three names on the door. No matter, where they look, the family is surrounded by boys. There are boys fighting, yelling, jumping on the couch and playing video games. Different types of music are streaming through the doors of the bedrooms.

 

“Welcome to my personal hell, so Megan and… Ross, was it?

 

“It’s Josh”

“Yeah, Yeah; do you see anyone in particular, that you like?” Miss Weberley waved with her hand around, looking at the two of them with a bored expression.

 

“Well, I think that they all look like savages” Josh said with a shudder.

 

“Boob, keep quiet. I have already seen 3 boys” she smiled, while pointing her perfectly pink manicured finger, to the three individual boys.

 

“Oh those three. There names are Gabe, Rico and Zach. I have to check their folders, to see why they are here. The girls are more my priority. Ellen, who usually watches the boys, is currently sick. Anyone else or only these three?”

 

“What about the boy where the door is closed? I cant help it, but I have this weird feeling in my gut.” Audrey was watching the closed door intensely, hearing soft guitar music coming through the little cracks in the door

 

“Okay, so that would be Gabe, Zach, Rico and … Drake. Let’s head back to my office. “

 

~~-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-Break-~~

 

(the office)

“So Zach is fourteen years old. His mother was murdered by the janitor of the hotel, where Zach lived with his twin brother Cody. We haven’t been able to come in contact with their father. Cody was successfully placed into a foster family, but Zach kept running away. He also ran away from the orphanages, so he was placed here until he can behave himself.

Gabe Duncan was given to us, because he caused too much trouble for his family. He is the same age as Zach.

Rico’s parents are unknown to us. He was arrested for fraud and possession of an illegal beach bar. He is twelve years old.

Last but certainly not least is Drake parker.”

 

“Wait, Parker?” Walter asks. He looks at Audrey, but she looks just as confused.

 

“Yes, Parker. Funny coincidence, isn’t it? Anyway, both parents were killed instantly in a car crash, Drake was the only survivor. No living relatives and lots of nights spend in the cell of a police station, landed him here. He is sixteen years old.”

Any other questions?

 

“Wait is that all the information you have on them?” Walter has the feeling that there must be more. She knew so much about the girls, yet so little about the boys.

 

“Yes, that is all we have, now do you have other questions about my files or was that all?” she answered with a sneer.

 

Audrey looks at Walter with determination in her eyes.

 

“We would like to speak with Drake Parker”

 

“What?!” both Megan and Josh yell at their mother.

 

“sigh, alright then.” Miss Weberley presses a button on the Intercom. “Kevin, could you be so kind and bring Drake Parker to my office? Thank you kindly.” The sarcasm is dripping from her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, that was chapter 3. I hoped you liked this chapter. Please leave a review or kudos :). Your reviews and kudos really helped me these last few months, to find the determination to write. *gives every reviewer big hugs*
> 
> Have a great day you guys!!!


End file.
